Remember or forget your love
by imaddictedtocarrots
Summary: "Hello?" "Lex, I need your help" "You don't get, to ask for help" "Please, it's for Maya" "What do you want me to do? Niklaus" what would happen if Klaus had a twin who was best friends with one of the 2 remaining original werewolves? Then add the Salvatores and the originals. Also what if one of the original werewolves had a past history with a original vampire. Kol/OC Damon/OC
1. The Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries never had never will though I own Lex and Flint. Maya is owned by my best friends. **_

_**Just to tell you this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh**_

_**So without further adieu ENJOY **_

"Hello?"  
"Lex, I need your help"  
"You don't get, to ask for help"  
"Please, it's for Maya"  
"What do you want me to do? Niklaus"

_**chapter 1**_

_**Alectra POV**_

That conversation happened a week ago. Now I'm going to the small lonely town of mystic falls. Where everything seems to be happening.

"Are we there yet?" I asked my brother flint for the billionth time.

He sighed, "Lex we are 5 minutes away STOP ASKING!"

"Well sorry, it's not my fault than I'm bored you were the one who sa-"

"ALECTRA STOP TALKING OR I WILL MAKE YOU WALK THE REST!"  
With that, I shut up.

Finally, after what seamed years aka 5 minutes, we arrived. Flint parked my car a black Koenigsegg CCX R Edition (there are only 6 and I love my cars) at the hotel we would be staying at.

I shouted "BYE BROTHER SEE YOU LATER!"

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"I am going too... I am going too... "Where should I say I'm going?"I'm going too... Make friends?" I said/asked then I legged it. I HATE unpacking and carrying luggage. Therefore, I let my amazing brother do it for me.

I ran to find a bar, just to tell you I may be a tad alcoholic, okay maybe I am about 10% or 20 or 50 or 70. Okay, okay, I am a complete alcoholic but you can't blame me I have had some horrible thinks in my 500,000 years. Yes, I know I'm very very very old but I am an original werewolf one of the first ever made.

The closest thing I found to a bar was a restaurant/bar called the Grill. I walked in the second I did all the boys heads in the room snapped towards me. I'm mean I'm like one of the most beautiful girls in the world I've got long straight blond hair, ice blue eyes and a perfect figure. In addition, I add to that I was wearing my black leather jacket, my sunglasses, jeans and my white t-shirt with 'just try it' in red. I look good and I know it.

I walked up to the bar and sat down on a barstool.

"Can I have a...glass of White Russian please?" I asked the bartender.

"White Russian coming up" he told he about 10 seconds later he gave me my drink I took a gulp. I loved my alcohol so I didn't care when it burned my throat on the way down.

"Lex, Is that you?" A familiar voice said from my left. U turned my head to see who it was. My face lit up with a smile.

"Damon!" I replied then I bear hugged him. He returned the hug.

"How have you been mate?" I asked him

"No no no you're talking first. Where have you been?"

"Where have I been? Where HAVE been? Okay I went to Australia, Spain, France, Africa, Russia, China and the UK. Also I can't forget America because I'm here now!"

"That's nice how Flint?"Damon asked. Then I heard a familiar english accent I hoped I would never hear again. It said,

"Yes how IS Flint?"


	2. Bar Time

_**Disclaimer as I said last chapter I don't own vampire diaries never had never will. I only own Lex and Flint. Maya belongs to my best friend. Please review at the end.**_

**Chapter 2  
**  
"Yes how IS Flint?"

I sighed "What do you want Niklaus?"

"Am I not allowed to ask questions about my twin's bff's brother?"

"Why did you call me? Where's Maya?"

"That's the problem I've lost her..."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOSE YOUR TWIN?" Everyone in the bar was now staring at me. I didn't listen to Niklaus's reply as I was getting my phone out. I called Maya. Her voice mail kicked in after a while.

"Hi! This is Maya Mikaelson; sorry I can't take your call now. ALECTRA DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT. If you leave a message after the beep, I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. LEX ... BEEP"

"Hey May WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALL and where are you? I'm worried May you haven't called me in 4 days where are you? Call me as soon as you get this or else. I miss you. Flint doesn't drink. remember. I'm lonely,"

Niklaus was still talking and I still wasn't listening so I took the last gulp of my White Russian. Then I signalled to the bartender for another.

Niklaus was still talking and I was bored so I turned to Damon.

"Day, I'm bored!" I told him

"Same." he replied,

"Want to play Edward 40 Hands?"

"No!"

"I dare you too!"

"Fine, you're buying!"

"Niklaus..."

"What?" he replies

"Can I borrow your credit card for 1 or 2 drinks? I won't be as annoyed at you for losing May."

"Fine!" he gives in his mistake!

"DOES ANYONE WANT TO PLAY EDWARD 40 HANDS? IT'S ON ME. ANYONE IS WELCOME TO PLAY." I shout out. Most people in the bar come over to get their bottles. There were about 20 people.

The bartender shouted "3, 2, 1 AND DRINK!"  
Everyone started to drink.

**45 minutes aka 7 rounds later**

Now there were only 5 of us Damon, Niklaus (who decided to join our game), a guy called Cam, a girl called Ella and me left.

Then this weird, annoying buzzing sound came from my pocket. So just, let me tell you it hurt my ears like hell. Then I realized it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" A drunk Niklaus slurred

"Maya," I slurred back and then picked up the phone

"Yo bestie how r u?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm defiantly not not not not not not drunk"

"So you are drunk?"

"YEP. I'm drunk with Day and the world worst hybrid aka your twin we are playing this game called Edward 40 Hands with my new best friends Cam and Ella."

"Are you at the Grill I need a drink?"

"Yes bestie! THAT IS MY BOTTLE DAMON. KLAUSY-WOWCY YOU NEED TO FINISH YOUR BOTTLE"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"See you soon bestie. Love you."

"Love you too sis see you soon." Then May hung up on me. She actually hung up on me. How dare she.

**Again, please reply it's just one minute of your time to let me know that this story is wanted.**


	3. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

_**Okay so this is chapter three. I hope you enjoy and please take one minute of your time to write a review even if it's one word and I will be over the moon if anyone follows or favourites.**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own vampire diaries never had, never will unfortunately. If I did, Kol and Jeremy would be still alive. Although, I do own Flint and Lex and my best friend owns May.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Love you too sis see you soon." Then May hung up on me. She actually hung up on me. How dare she.

About half an hour later May arrived

"May May May May have ein drinker."

" Gimmie I need to get drunk!" I give her a bottle. Then I look around the bar there was a hot guy in the corner playing pool or at least trying to get a girl to play with him.

I listened in "Come on sweetheart give me a shot. I dare you"

About one hour later he was still trying to get her do things with him.  
Then after 1 hour 2 minutes and 34 seconds, I realized it was Niklaus. It was hilarious seeing him so whipped over one girl. I turned and saw that Cam and Ella had left and that Maya was drunk and flirting with Day. They looked amazing together. The god of love Cupid time to play. Then my phone started to ring, ruining my plan, I had to pick up it was Flint.

"Yellow?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"On Earth Somewhere, I think... "

"You're drunk!" He accused me. He accused me, Me Me Me of all the things on this Earth. His little sister. His innocent little sister... actually, I am not innocent so...

"Like lilies in a lily pad"

"What..."

"DAY THAT IS MY UNICORN"

"Are you at the Grill?"

"Yes sir. I think..."

"I'm on my way"

"DON'T TOUCH MY UNICORN"

I heard Flint sigh before hanging up on me. Everyone nowadays is hanging up on me. Its mean and cruel. I will complain about my human rights. O wait I am not human dang it.

"May."

"Yes..."

"Wanna dance the tango?" May raised her eyebrows then shrugs. We she takes my hand and Day's hand. A three way tango this will be interesting and then just as we are about to start Flint appears out of nowhere as well. Dang it. My bro was so annoying some times.

"May I'm going to run!"I whisper

"Why?" She whispers back

"5 o'clock. Flint's here I have to go see you later girl"

"Bye, if you run very fast you could get out without him getting you." I look at the good girl and bad girl on my solders.

The bad one said, "Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man. You can't get you a punishment if you're not there to receive it!"  
That is a very good point bad me, what does good me what do you think?

"I think that could should go to him you will get in less trouble that way." who do I agree with? Who do I agree with? Who am I kidding I am always bad so I will listen to bad me.

So I legged it.

"RRRRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNNN" I probably should not have shouted run as it made him see I was running.

I ran.

He ran.

We ran.

I turned.

He turned.

I jumped the river.

He jumped the river.

I had a drink from my bottle.

He did not.

I was getting bored.

He probably was too but I was not going to ask.

I stopped to get a drive through McDonalds.

He was probably full.

He was getting closer.

I sped up.

I looked behind me.

He was not there.

I ran unto a lamppost. However, it was not a lamp lost...

_**I know it is a cliffhanger but I did know how to continue. Please review, follow, favourite or if you are feeling nice all three. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :D**_


	4. Is it a lampost?

_**cuttiepattotie**__** and **__**Kourtney Mizzell**____**Thank you **__**for following and **__**Kourtney Mizzell**__** for adding to favourites. It is my**__** birthday today. :D**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own vampire diaries never have and never will. If I did own it Kol, Bonnie and Jeremy would have never died. I own Lex and Flint. Maya belongs to my best friend. **__**Please take a minute of your time to favourite, follow, review or all three.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I ran unto a lamppost. But it wasn't a lamp lost...

It was a super HOT boy. He was wearing jeans and a skin tight t-shirt a leather jacket. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes I had EVER seen and that was saying something as I am 500,000 years old. He was gorgeous. Then my brother had to ruin it.

"LEX, why do you always have to run when I want to find you?" I sighed I hated my brother sometimes. I tore my eyes away from the stranger to look at my brother. I noticed he had noticed the man behind me as he tensed. He always had hated seeing me near boys he didn't know or boys who were hot.

"Who are you?" My brother asked the stranger.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson. Who are you two?" If I meet any super hot guy, I just has to be one of May's brothers.  
I told Kol, before my brother could make up a name

"Alectra nickname Lex and Flint Sperare. The last original werewolves and you are an original vampire brother to Maya who is my best friend" after my speech, I heard my brother moan my name. He always hated it when I told people are real names. He was way too protective of me he always had been probably always will.

"O yes I can remember Maya talking about you. Where is she by the way?"

"She's at the Grill drunk with Damon," As soon as I mention Damon his nose scrunched up in disguised so he did not like Damon. I wonder how he would take when they started dating.

"Lex we need to go." Flint said

"Bye Kol see you later."

"Bye see you sooner than you think!" Then Flint and I started to walk away.

_**Ooo0ooO**_

Kol POV

I started to walk towards the Grill Maya said she would be there she said that she needed to meet Lex for a drink which I now needed. I was walking along then something ran into me and I mean ran unto me. I looked down. It was a girl, who looked about 21 years old. She had blond hair and breathtaking ice blue eyes. Then I realised it was Lex my love who I thought was dead.

Our eyes meet then a boy ran up to us and said

"LEX, why do you always have to run when I want to find you?" Therefore, she was Lex. She then sighed,

"Who are you?" The boy asked me. Then I realised it was Flint. My best mate. They did not remember me though. I wonder who out of my family compelled them as only original vampires can compel original werewolves. I cannot act as if I know them or it will seem very very weird.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson. Who are you two?" I asked them. Before Flint could say anything Lex said

"Alectra nickname Lex and Flint Sperare. The last original werewolves and you are an original vampire brother to Maya who is my best friend" after Lex's speech, I heard the boy Flint moan Lex's name in annoyance.

"O yes I can remember Maya talking about you. Where is she by the way?"

"She's at the Grill drunk with Damon." DAMON why was my sister with DAMON SALVATORE.

"Lex we need to go." Flint said,

"Bye Kol see you later"

"Bye see you sooner than you think love." Then I realised I still wanted Lex I would just have to make her fall in love with me again. Also Flint was still over protective so that would make it harder to get her, but she was still a pretty thing with a sharp tongue and I wanted her to be mine.

Again

_**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Again please take a minute of your time to favourite, follow, review or all three.**_

_**Again thanks for reading. I will only update after 2 reviews now.**_


	5. The Invitation

_**I am sad Kol is gone. Now I have to wait months before season 5 :'( but that Karoline scene that was amazing the whole 'He was your first love I intend to be your last' that was just like wow just wow. Also the delena scene the whole 'I'm not sorry I'm in love with you' that was just amazing. Okay enough ranting. **_

_**Thank you **__**77delena4eva77**__**, **__**ALittleDropOfRain**__**, **__**Kourtney Mizzell**__**, **__**SwanQueen4055**__**, **__**cuttiepattotie**__** and **__** 13**__** for following!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**ALittleDropOfRain**__**: I know what you mean. Thanks for reviewing hope you like the update.**_

_** 13**__**: thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**_

_**77delena4eva77**__**: **__**thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. See you soon mate!**_

_**Thank you **__**Kourtney Mizzell**__** and 77delena4eva77 adding to favourite**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own TVD never have, never will. Only own Lex and Flint. Maya is my best friends.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please favourite, follow, review or do all three. Please pick one of the options only takes a minute.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Lex we need to go." Flint said,

"Bye Kol see you later"

"Bye see you sooner than you think love." Then I realised I still wanted Lex I would just have to make her fall in love with me again. Also, Flint was still over protective so that would make it harder to get her, but she was still a pretty thing with a sharp tongue and I wanted her to be mine.

Again

_**Kol POV**_  
as they walked away I realised I still loved lex. I have always loved her and probably always will. I atchicaly loved someone. ME. Of all people, me. I loved her and there was nothing on the world I would not do for her. I understood what being whipped felt like now. I had always teased Nik about being whipped by Caroline, but now I understood that he would do anything to protect her, do anything, kill anyone and I would do the same for Lex. Even if it meant driving a white oak stake into my heart. I would do it.

After that realisation I ran to the Grill, there was Maya. Drinking her weight in alcohol with DAMON SALVATORE. DAMON SALVATORE. DAMON SALVATORE. DAMON SALVATORE. Good bye my good mood see you again when I see Lex.

I walked up to Maya.  
"We are going now!"  
"Kol... But Damon was just telling me a story then we were going to play marry, kill or-"  
"I DON'T CARE WE ARE GOING NOW" I turned and glared at the Salvatore.  
"If you even look at my sister again I will kill!" he returned the glare.

With that, we left.

Ooo0ooO  
_**  
Lex POV**_

The next day Maya and I were at the Salvatore boarding house. She was reading a book, which I had memorized along with all the others in this house/mansion, and I was now sitting on the sofa with my head hanging of the end.

"I'm bored. Very bored. Boredy, boredy, bored, bored, Boredy, boredy, bored, bored, Boredy, boredy, bored, bored, Boredy, boredy, bored, bored, SQUIRREL, bored, bored and bored. "I moaned I was bored encase you hadn't guessed there was nothing to do.  
"Alectra if you say bored or boredy one more time I swear to god I will kill you," Maya told me with a very strict voice. Wait... how can a voice be strict?

Then the doorbell went. Maya got up to get it, as she knew I would not get it. When she came back into the room she had an envelope in her had. She sat down, opened it and started to read it aloud.

"Dear my dearest twin Maya,  
I wanted to invite you to come and live with the rest of your siblings. If you want, you can bring the original wolf with you and her brother.  
Come by this afternoon with all your bags to get settled.  
From your dearest twin  
Klaus  
Xoxoxo"

I looked at Maya...

Maya looked at me...

We stared at each other...

And then...

We burst out laughing. The fact that Niklaus used 'xoxoxo' was beyond hilarious. Also the fact that Niklaus had to write a letter to talk to his siblings and couldn't even talk to his twin face to face was hilarious.

Half an hour later, we managed to stop laughing... ish...

"I think that we should do it," I told May

"Why? My brothers are so annoying"

"They are still your brothers..."

"Very annoying brothers"

"Key word brothers"

"Key word annoying"

"You are really going to leave Bekah to fend for herself in the mass of 4 whole brothers"

"Good point, okay let's start to pack. All of us are going aka Flint, you and me; ok"  
"I'll call Flint!" Therefore, I pulled my phone out of my jeans.

"Hello."

"We're moving"

"Where?"

"In with the other originals..."

"WHY?"

"May doesn't want to be lonely and you're my brother..."

"So pack your bags we're moving"

"Fine!" so where was I going to start packing because I had so much to pack...

_**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Five reviews before next update. Please favourite, follow, review or do all three. Please pick one of the options only takes a minute.**_


	6. Moving

_**I am disappointed. Very disappointed. I got no reviews on the last chapter non, zilch zero. Therefore, I am very very VERY sad. So sad so so sad. :'(**_

_**Enough with that I would like to thank:**_

_**hannemonsen**_

_**ShiloCoulter**_

_**And **__**SevviieBabbiie**__** for following**_

_**I would also like to thank **__**ShiloCoulter**__** for adding to favourites.**_

_**Please please with a cherry on top review, favourite, follow or all three. I will be over the moon with each one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries never have never will. I do own all my OCs apart from May she belongs to my best friend who is writing a story about her.**_

_**Enjoy**_

"Hello."  
" We are moving"  
"Where?"  
"In with the other originals..."  
"WHY?"  
"May doesn't want to be lonely and you're my brother..."  
"So pack your bags we're moving"  
"Fine!"__

_**Chapter 6**_

Later that day we, aka Flint, Maya and me, had packed we loaded all are stuff into my bothers car as mine did not have enough room for all our bags so Flint drove his car. May drove mine, I was also in my car and May and I was singing random songs on the radio very very loudly, and Flint hated our singing. Personally I do not see how he could hate our singing they are some of the best voices in the world. My mirror told us so it must be true. My mirrors always right. It told me that as well.

When we got there, I saw five cars on the over sized drive. So all of the original were here. We all got out of our cars. May and I ran up to the door to again leave Flint to carry our bags. We knocked on the door.

Elijah answered, "Maya, Alectra welcome. I take it that you have accepted Niklaus's offer,"

"Yes, which rooms are we in?" May asked then the owner of this mansion turned up, the useless twin said  
"Brother I will show then to their rooms. You send some servants to collect their bags" at that moment Flint appeared next to us, I guessed he heard. "Come sister, wolves" Then Niklaus led us inside.

I murmured "wolves wolves we aren't just any wolves we are the original wolves and because of us you a\rent just a normal original vampire,"

Inside was huge Niklaus led us up this gigantic staircase.

"Flint this one is yours" Flint walked into the one he indicated. Then the rest of us walked a couple of doors down and Niklaus rapped his knuckles on a door a wicked smile on his lips.  
"Lex this one is yours" I headed inside the room. It smelled of a familiar aftershave but I could not place it. I sat on the 4-poster bed and tried to place the smell. After a while, some of the Nik's servants came in with my stuff.

"Where do you want us to put your stuff miss?" They asked me

"Just anywhere I'm going to unpack later" they puck my stuff down by the chest-of-draws and left. I sighed. I was bored.

Again.

I walked down the hall into a room with 'Maya' on the door. I guessed it was Maya's room. I was right there she was unpacking.

"I'm bored," I said

"Well entertain yourself then" she replied meanly. I frowned sat on her suitcase so she could not continue unpacking. She frowned at me.

"Move" she said,

"Not unless you agree to go out of a drink with me!" I did 'puppy dog eyes' at her.

"FINE!" She stood up and pulled me with her.

Ooo0ooO

When we got to the grill it was almost empty. Apart from Kol, ELLA AND CAM!  
I missed those people so I walked up to Ella and cam and gave them both big bear hugs.

"I'm offended that you didn't give me a hug!" May's very hot annoying brother said "to make it up to me I think you need to have a drink with me!"

"What about May?"

"She's playing pool with Cam and Ella" so we can have a few drinks

"Okay but you are buying" Kol chuckled at that and bought as both 5 shots each.

Ooo0ooO

1 ½ hours later

Now Kol and I were both drunk and stumbling around. May still had not come back from playing pool. Although I did not care, Kol and I were having a blast. We were playing

Then May has to ruin it. "Lex we're going now"

"Why?"

"I want to go home I will drag you"

"Fine I'll come. Bye Kol see you later"

Ooo0ooO

At home

when we got back I stumbled up the stairs tripping up on every other step. When I did get into my room, I just collapsed on my bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was so heavily under that I did not wake up when a body fell on top/next to mine...

_**Again, I ask you too review, favourite, follow or all three. If no one does anything on each chapter, I do not know if people like my story. Therefore, I might delete it if no one tells me. So please PLEASE review, favourite, follow or all three.**_

_**Any comment**_

_**Criticism **_

_**Advice**_

_**Or suggestion is welcome.**_


	7. The First Kiss

_**Here is chapter 8 enjoy! Thanks to the amazing beta that has to put u with me all the time so a huge cheer for **__**77delena4eva77**__**.**_

I was so heavily under that I did not wake up when a body fell on top/next to mine...

**Chapter 7**

_Kol POV_

I woke up. I hate hangovers. They are so annoyingly unnecessary. I roll over to the side of my bed. Something lets out a little groan. I open my eyes and look to the side its Alectra!

She was asleep. She always looked so peaceful in her sleep, so calm and at peace with the world. I loved her and she probably never would know, thanks to Lij' and Ariadne.

I rolled over and pulled her onto my chest she moved to bury her head into to me. I smiled she had always liked doing that.

I looked out my window and sighed I had missed this. Lex and me in my bed; her head on my chest. It always felt so right. I felt Lex shiver and I looked down she had phased into a wolf. She was lying on her back with her paws up in the air batting some invisible prey. She looked hilarious. So hilarious I started to laugh but I stopped when she started to wake.

I then hear a noise outside but there is nothing there.

I look back at Lex.

I hear the noise. I look outside again. Nothings there.

Look at Lex.

Look out the window only trees.

Lex.

Trees.

Lex

Trees with Maya and Damon making out.

Lex.

WAIT WHAT?

Trees DAMON SALVATORE IS MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER. He will die I slide out from under Lex. Lex phases back but luckily stays asleep.

I vamp speed outside and pull Damon away from my sister and punch him HARD in the jaw. I hear it brake.

_ May POV_

"Thank you for taking me to see that film and buying me dinner," I say to Damon as we left the restaurant we watched 'The Conjuring' but if Lex asked we watched 'fast and furious 6'... Lex did not trust me with horror films since I inspired Slender man and Dracula. She loves the fast and furious films.

"It was my pleasure, it wasn't that bad a film just don't tell Lex I said that!" we laughed then I smiled Damon was so sweet. He let me choose the film and pulled a chair out for me at the restaurant. He was a true gentleman.

"I won't. Let's say we watched fast and furious 6." He chuckled. Then I shivered and Damon frowned.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" He started taking his jacket of to give it to me but I said,

"I'm fine I'm half vampire half werewolf I don't get cold-." I cut myself off as he put his jacket on my shoulders. "Thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem. It's getting late as much as I love spending time with you, I don't want your brothers killing me!" I laugh and he joins in. We start walking towards Nik's mansion.

On the way, we talked about nonsense things like favourite colours and such like. It was amazing how well I could talk to him, it was as if I was talking to someone I had known for my entire life.

By now, we were walking up the Mikaelson drive.

"Thanks again for tonight I had fun" I say to Damon

"Yep me too. Can I have your number? So I can call you,"

"Sure" I type my number into his phone. Then I give it back to him with an evil smile (I had set my name to 'masta of da universe'). "Like I said before thank you"

"Also like I said before no problem, I had fun" then Damon leans forwards.

Closer,

And closer,

Then closer,

And closer still,

And finally our lips meet in a short kiss.

Damon pulls away but leaves his forehead resting against mine. I then lean forwards and kiss him instead.

We deepen this kiss,

And kiss,

And kiss,

And Damon is ripped of me by a very angry looking original vampire, Kol.

He punches Damon in the jaw and I hear it brake, then Kol knocks Damon over and kicks both his legs breaking the bones instantly.

Kol then grabs Damon by the scuff of his neck and starts dragging him. At this point, I start to react so I try to pull Kol off Damon, but Kol is too strong.

"Maya go inside no. I will teach this pathetic thing why not to touch my sister," Kol growls at me.

"Kol please do-"

"Go inside now!" Then I started crying and I go back inside the house into my room but turn round at the last minute, to follow them with a frying pan.

_Kol POV_

How dare he kiss my sister. MY SISTER. How dare he. I drag Damon to the tomb which vampires were stuck in for 150ish years. Although no one knows, I got my own personal witch to put the spell back up.

I shoved Damon past the barrier.  
"Have nice time alone for along, as I feel mad at you, which will be forever. Good bye Damon," Damon tried to run out but met the barrier. I smirked he would never touch Maya again.

_No one's POV_

Although, as Kol left he did not notice Maya waiting outside with a shovel to whack her brother round the head...

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I am sorry for the very long wait of just under 2 months. I had revision, and then exams, then my charger for my laptop broke. I am very sorry. Also, I will not be able to update for at least 3 weeks going on holidays with my family *does happy dance*. However, I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait.**_

_**Now for the reviews**_

_**77delena4eva77**__**- thank you for the review I did I mentioned you on the chapter it happened. Hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**Thank you**____**Adriapacesa**__** for following it means the world to me.**_

_**You lot should know the drill now review, favourite, follow or all three. Anyone who does gets five virtual cookies for each they do!**_


End file.
